Many cockpits currently accept data via USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces. However, typically in these systems the data must be loaded on a USB flash drive or ‘key’.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,589 to Hoist et al., which is incorporated by reference in its' entirety, describes a method and apparatus to support remote and automatically initiated data loading and data acquisition of airborne computers using a wireless spread spectrum aircraft data services link. The SanDisk Wireless flash drive is not suitable for use in loading avionics for several reasons.
First, The SanDisk Wireless flash drive does not emulate a USB Mass Storage Device that is compatible with avionics. Second, The SanDisk Wireless flash drive does not support automatic updates. Third, The SanDisk Wireless flash drive utilizes local non-volatile storage which allows for the possibility of stale data to be loaded into the cockpit systems. Fourth The SanDisk Wireless flash drive only supports Access Point (AP) WiFi radio mode, which severely limits it's utility and security when interoperating with legacy avionics systems. Fifth, The SanDisk Wireless flash drive only supports data update access via iOS and Android platform applications or Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP). Direct updates from other avionics LRUs (line replaceable units) or other vendor PC (personal computer) mor mobile applications is not supported.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.